Many current web-based services receive and deliver encrypted files to and from external users or customers over electronic networks, such as the Internet. These web-based services often require their users to encrypt files prior to transmission and decrypt files upon receipt.
Requiring users of a service to encrypt and decrypt files typically requires time-consuming public key exchange procedures between the user and the service provider. In addition, it places a heavy burden on non-technical users who may not be familiar with dual-key encryption methods and tools. Furthermore, the encryption and decryption processes require the service provider to develop and establish a key management infrastructure that increases in complexity as the number of users using the service increases.
What is needed is a method and system for encrypting and decrypting electronic files that overcomes all of these concerns and problems while ensuring that strong protection and security are provided to important files.